


Rainy Day

by lunalikespace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalikespace/pseuds/lunalikespace
Summary: James enjoys the rainy weather, Thomas does not.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Rainy Day

The window was cracked just enough so that James could hear the rain pouring down on the pavement outside. The overcast sky made the already small, one-bedroom apartment seem even smaller. But, James liked that and he would've opted to call it cozier.

It was his favorite weather, so James planned on taking full advantage of it. He started with making some tea, and as he waited for the water to heat up in the kettle, he lit a candle, grabbed his favorite fuzzy blanket, and one of the books he just picked up from the bookstore. James poured the water and put the teabag in before returning to his spot on the couch.

He set the tea aside and grabbed the blanket to curl up with, before cracking open his book for the first time. James had absentmindedly grabbed a few new novels to read while browsing the local bookstore. Reading had always been one of his favorite activities, ever since he was a young child.

James sipped on his tea as he continued reading. The rain fell from the sky at a steady pace, creating a soothing sound as it hit the ground. Rain had always made James feel calm and at peace.

However, another noise drew his attention, as James heard the doorknob jiggle. The door opened to reveal Thomas, dripping wet, annoyed, holding a coffee in his hand. His face said it all, and James had to laugh.

"Rough day?" He asked, from across the room. Thomas grumbled, "Don't get me started. I'm exhausted. I barely got any sleep last night because I was up working and I wanted to drop dead all day and of course when I was getting coffee it _had_ to start downpouring on me." He continued his rant down the hallway and into the bathroom, where James presumed he was changing out of his wet clothes.

His assumption was correct, as Thomas emerged from the hallway in sweatpants and a hoodie, looking ever so slightly less annoyed than before.

James pated the couch beside him, "C'mere." Thomas begrudgingly complied, flopping down beside his boyfriend. "'M sorry about your bad day, darlin'," James murmured before placing a kiss on Thomas' cheek.

Thomas smiled to himself before sprawling across the couch, which included laying his head in James' lap. He rolled his eyes, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." Thomas replied, grinning.

James shook his head and returned to his book. He knew his reading would now be royally interrupted by the man laying across him, but he didn't really mind.

Just as he predicted, the silence didn't last long. "Whatcha reading?" Thomas asked.

"Not really sure yet, just something I picked up from the bookstore the other day. I just started it before you got home." James replied, without even looking up.

Thomas nodded in response. Silence fell over the pair again, although it was a comfortable silence. They both were content to just enjoy each other's company. James continued reading his novel as Thomas gazed up at him. He tried to ignore it, but eventually cracked, "What're you staring at?"

"Can I look at my beautiful boyfriend?" Thomas replied, smirking.

James flushed pink and buried his head in his book. "Stop that," He mumbled, flustered.

Thomas just grinned in response, before closing his eyes. After a moment of silence he frowned, "I can't believe you enjoy this horrendous weather."

James rolled his eyes, his signature move, "It's calming, and peaceful. I know that's nothing you're used to."

The rain picked up and thunder cracked loudly.

"Nothing about _that_ is calming. It's downright frightening," Thomas hissed.

James chucked, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Thomas grumbled something under his breath and snuggled up to James. James ran his fingers through Thomas' hair, a gesture he knew his boyfriend found calming. Not that he would admit it in a million years, but Thomas hated when it thunderstormed.

The coffee Thomas had picked up on his way home had, apparently, not done its job because within a few moments he was snoring peacefully in James' lap. The hand in his hair coupled with his exhaustion was enough to put Thomas down for the count. As he snored peacefully, James continued reading to the soothing sound of raindrops pouring out from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> im back on my bs, leave me alone


End file.
